Kish and Ichigo love story
by xango1922
Summary: Masaya cheats on Ichigo and they break up. who will comfort her. and who has she really loved the whole time. nothing to do with the song. my first story please read.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so if its lame, sorry.

***

It had been a three years since the ending battle with Deep Blue. Ichigo was still dating Masaya but, the relationship had barely progressed any farther than it had already been the years before.

***

"yawn… WHAT TIME IS IT! I'm going to be really late for school if I don't get a move on."

Ichigo hurriedly ran as fast as she could to school. Ichigo being late for school was a very common thing. So, for most of the bystanders, it was common sense to stay out of the middle of the road.

Today, Ichigo had decided to take a different way to school to see if it got her there any faster. Unfortunately for her she ran right by an ally that had her boyfriend in it. But, her boyfriend seemed much to occupied with Ichigo's best friend Moe to see that his girlfriend was staring with such intensity that she could not stop the tears from coming.

Tears flooding her eyes, Ichigo ran as fast as she could to school so she wouldn't be late. Masaya, hearing the footsteps but not seeing her face, looked up and then at his wristwatch. Seeing he was going to be late for school he walked to school together with Moe.

***

During this time, a green-haired alien, famous by the name of Kish, stared at the sky thinking about the only thing that wouldn't leave his mind. Ichigo, no matter how far, would always be on his mind. It was as if he had been hypnotized by the voice of the girl he wanted close to his heart.

A noise came from outside Kish's room and without much warning the bedroom door flew open to a lonely little Tart.

"Hey, Kish." Said Tart as he tried to get his big brother's attention. However, no sound or movement came from the bed that Kish was sitting on.

"Are you ever going to get over that mew girl from earth?" Asked Tart.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to." said a rather lonely Kish. Kish never came out of his room unless it was to eat. He didn't talk as much as he used to. But what was the saddest about him was that he sounded like a hollow shell with no color or emotions.

"Then there is only one thing to do." Said an Excited Tart.

Kish looked at Tart with an interested look. "And that would be?"

Tart gave a grin that turned Kish's world right side up. "We are going to earth!"

************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo ran into her class room as the bell was ringing.

"Cutting it a little close today aren't we Ms. Momomiya?" said Ichigo's math teacher.

"Sorry sir." said Ichigo taking a respectable bow then walking to her desk which was right next to Masaya's. He hadn't gotten to school on time but, Ichigo knew to well why he still wasn't there.

Towards the end of class the door was quietly opened by the infamous Masaya. He quietly talked to the teacher and walked over to his desk by Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo?" Masaya whispered over to her. She pretended to be asleep since her head was down on her desk. He called to her several more times but, Ichigo refused to answer him.

At the end of class Masaya walked over to an already irritated Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo?" asked Masaya curiously.

"What do you want Masaya?" Ichigo said angrily.

"Um.. We need to talk." Said Masaya.

"Wouldn't you much rather talk to Moe than me?" Ichigo said cunningly.

Masaya embarrassed, couldn't even look Ichigo in the eyes when he spoke to her. "So you know huh?"

"I know we are over. In fact, it felt like that a long time ago." Ichigo hissed as she stomped away from him and to her next class.

But before she got there a thought of Kish entered her mind. She had been thinking of him a lot lately. She started to wish she could see the alien again. She started to blush slightly at the thought of getting to see him again.

***

Kish and Tart had miraculously convinced Pai to take them to earth. The method was simple. Tell him he wanted to see the Purple mew Zakuro.

"How much longer till we get there Pai?" said a very eager Kish.

"This is the most talkative you've been in a while." said Pai with a smirk on his face. Kish stuck his tongue out at Pai but, all he did was laugh. "don't worry Kish. We'll be there in about five hours."

_Man I wont be able to see my Koneko-chan till tomorrow. Maybe I'll see her when she's sleeping to check up on her. But, still… it's better than never._ Kish thought this to himself till he fell fast asleep with wonderful dreams of his little kitten.

***

It was already 7:56 when Minto called Ichigo complaining to her and telling her not to be lazy because Minto had to do a little work.

"I'm sorry Minto. I should have called sooner to tell you I wasn't coming in. I felt sick after school so I came right home." said Ichigo making her voice sound believably sick.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that your okay. Now go and get some rest. Ryou gave you the day off tomorrow." said an irritated Minto with a slight sound of worry in her voice.

"OK. Thanks Minto. Bye." And with that Ichigo hung up the phone.

She had decided not to tell the mews of her break up with Masaya not yet. Ichigo got off her bed and walked to her dresser. She opened one of the drawers and started pulling out clothes and throwing them on the ground. She finally stopped when she found her favorite pair of pajamas. They were pink with strawberries on them. She undressed and put them on. She turned around noticing the mess she had made on the ground. She threw her dirty clothes in with the rest on the floor. _I'll clean the mess up tomorrow. _Ichigo thought to herself. Before walking to her bed she looked at the picture of Masaya that was on her dresser and threw the frame across the room. She didn't need him.

Ichigo felt very depressed. But it wasn't the break up with Masaya that had her down, it was the fact that she hadn't seen Kish in so long. Well at least her parent were away for the week.

"Why do I keep thinking about Kish? Maybe I miss him so much that I'm starting to develop feelings for him. I think could be it. Huh… weird. And with this thought still fresh in her head Ichigo climbed into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

************************************************************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

"KISH! KISH! Hurry wake up sleepy head we're here!" said a very enthusiastic Tart.

Kish was instantly awake and the moment he realized he as on earth, he teleported to the tree in front of Ichigo's house.

"Nothings changed." Kish said to himself. He opened the window and looked at the clock. It said 12:19. It was dark but easy for Kish to see. Keeping his eyes on Ichigo and not on the floor, he started to back up so her could see his kitten entirely. Unfortunately Kish tripped on the pile of clothes and fell backwards hitting his head against Ichigo's closet.

"Ow…" said Kish rubbing his head and butt from the fall. He looked to his left and saw the picture of Masaya on the ground. _Why is this on the ground and why is the room such a mess._

Kish looked back over at Ichigo's bed to find that her eyes were open and looking straight at him.

"Kish is that you?" asked the drowsy and half-asleep Ichigo.

Kish was extremely happy that she remembered him but, he didn't know how she would react to him in her room. "This is just a dream. Your still asleep." said Kish quietly.

Ichigo seemed sad about the response. "That's to bad." Ichigo got out of bed and slowly walked over to Kish.

Kish was mentally freaking out not knowing what to do. He knew not to teleport. So he decided to stay where he was and see what happened.

Ichigo stood right in front of him and fell to her knees. She fell to her hands over Kish hugging him in a tight embrace. Tears started to run down the sides of her cheeks. Kish couldn't believe his eyes. His kitten really missed him.

Ichigo softly started to talk through the tears. "I wish you were the real Kish. I miss you so much. I just want you to come back and never leave me again. I've come to realize that.. I-I.. h-have feelings for you." Ichigo thought she would never say those words. Not even to a dream Kish. But when she did she found that she had stopped crying.

Kish could not believe what he was hearing and seeing. All of it was everything he ever imagined.

Ichigo slowly let go of Kish and put her hands on the ground, a hand on each side of Kish's waist. She looked at him eye to eye. There faces so close they could feel each other breathe. Ichigo was hypnotized by Kish's golden eyes. What she did next surprised the both of them. Ichigo could no longer resist. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him with all the passion in her soul. Kish was stunned at this action. He decided to move and let her know this wasn't a dream. He pulled Ichigo closer to him and pulled himself up some. He returned the kiss that he had been wanting for the last year. But this one was better because she kissed him of her own free will.

Kish never wanted the kiss to end but they slowly released the kiss. Ichigo looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Kish!" she said gasping with shock.

"Long time, no see eh Koneko-chan. Said Kish with his signature smile.

Ichigo smiled widely and began to cry again. "I missed you so much!' she said as her cat ears and tail popped out.

"I know you did kitten." said Kish still sitting on the floor holding Ichigo.

After several minutes Kish spoke. "Are you going to kill me for being in your room?' asked Kish a little scared of the answer.

"I won't kill you if you promise me something." said Ichigo.

"What do you want me to promise kitten?" asked Kish surprised at her answer.

"Promise that you will kiss me when I wake up tomorrow." said the now sleepy Ichigo.

Kish was surprised but, soon smiled at her caringly. "I promise kitten."

And with that said, Ichigo fell asleep against Kish's bear, warm midriff. They stayed like this for a half-hour till Kish stood up carrying Ichigo bridle style. He quietly walked over to her bed and laid her down softly. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Koneko-chan. See you in the morning." And with that said Kish teleported out of her room and back to the ship.

************************************************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Kish teleported back to the ship he came to earth in. The second he teleported an excited Tart flew right up to him.

"So did you see your precious Ichigo? You were gone quite a while. What were you up to?" asked Tart. The second these questions were asked Kish could no longer contain himself. He started to bounce around from wall to wall laughing with no care of his actions. Suddenly Pai teleported himself to Kish to contain him so he would stop making a mess of the ship, even though Kish really didn't care.

"I take it you saw her." said the very calm Pai

"You bet I did!" said Kish unable to control himself.

(Kish explained the story)

"SHE TOLD YOU TO KISS HER IN THE MORNING?!" said Tart with amazement.

"Yep! Aren't I the luckiest guy in the whole world?" asked Kish with a big grin on his face. "I'm going to sleep so I can wake up sooner! Ok? Night guys!" said Kish then teleported to his room. Kish still amazed by what happened closed his eyes and went to sleep.

***

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes as she woke up the next morning. "Wow! What a wonderful dream." said Ichigo.

She sat up in her bed only to be tackled back down by Kish who gave her the promised kiss.

"Morning kitten." said the excited Kish.

"Morning Kish." said Ichigo in a rather hesitant way. "So what happened last night wasn't a dream?"

"Nope." said Kish, still straddling Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo sat up and wrapped her arms around Kish's neck. "I'm glad to here that" said the still drowsy Ichigo. Kish in turn wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo released her arms from Kish and got out of her bed. "I have the day off of work today, so maybe.. We could.. Um.. Go on a.. d-date?" said Ichigo fidgeting with her fingers.

"Really kitten?! I'd love to!" said an excited Kish. "But what about your tree-hugging boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Ichigo exclaimed.

Kish was shocked. What did that human do his kitten.

"Now let me get ready." said Ichigo getting out a pink dress.

"Ok kitten just pretend like I'm not even here." said Kish with a smirk on his face.

Ichigo turned bright red and her ears and tail popped out. "Look what you did Kish! Get out so I can change!" said Ichigo embarrassed that he made her blush. She shoved him into the hallway .

Five minutes later Ichigo came out of her room so Kish could see her. The second he laid his eyes on her he blushed a scarlet color.

"You look great kitten." said Kish.

"Thanks Kish. Now lets get going." said Ichigo. He held her hand and together they walked down the stairs and went outside.

"Where are we going Kish?" asked Ichigo as they stood right in front of her house.

"Well I have an idea." said Kish. "hold on tight." Ichigo held on to Kish and the began to float. "You ready kitten?" asked Kish. Ichigo nodded.

"WAIT ICHIGO!" said a familiar voice.

Both turned around in midair to see Masaya out of breathe.

"What do you want Masaya?" Ichigo asked in an irritated tone.

Kish looked at the boy with the intensity of fire in his eyes.

"Why are you with HIM?! What did that alien do to you?! asked Masaya.

"He did nothing to me." Ichigo stated.

"But why are you with him?!" asked Masaya

"I'm with him because I want to be!" Yelled Ichigo.

Masaya was shocked. "But I thought I was your boyfriend."

Tears came to Ichigo's eyes.

"Just leave us alone." said Kish

"I won't! Not without Ichigo!" shouted Masaya.

"How dare you say you're my boyfriend! A boyfriend doesn't cheat on his girlfriend, break up with her and still say there together!" Ichigo screamed as she cried against Kish's chest.

"YOU CHEATED ON HER! I LEFT HER IN YOUR HANDS SO THAT I KNEW SHE WOULD NEVER CRY LIKE THIS!" shouted Kish.

"You're one to talk alien boy." Shouted Masaya.

"I know what I did was wrong but, I apologized. I truly love her and would do anything for her!" shouted Kish.

Masaya's eyes widened. Ichigo looked up, tears in her eyes, at Kish.

"So don't worry kitten. I'll never hurt you." Kish said softly as he wiped away her tears. Ichigo was so happy to hear this and she knew he wasn't lying. She could see it his eyes. Ichigo pulled herself up higher, since they were still in the air, and kissed him the way she had kissed him the night before and Kish kissed her back. Kish started to fly higher. He knew that Ichigo needed to get away from Masaya.

"Where are you taking her?!" shouted Masaya.

"Me and Ichigo are on a date so leave us alone." yelled Kish and they flew threw the sky away from the scene.

************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Kish flew to there destination while tightly holding Ichigo to try and calm her down. He flew to a tree and landed on a branch with his precious kitten sitting in his lap, still crying from being betrayed by Masaya.

"Kitten we're here. The spot is right through this patch of leaves."

"Thank you Kish." said Ichigo as her sobs became more mellow.

"Want to wait a couple of minutes before you see." said Kish in a calm relaxing voice. It was about noon now.

"Kish?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes kitten" replied Kish.

"I feel really bad right now. So I want to tell you what is on my mind. If I do I think I'll feel better." said Ichigo in a sad tone with tears in her eyes.

"Ok kitten. Tell me what's on your mind." said Kish in a worried voice.

"Ok. I know that Masaya hurt me and for that you want to hurt him but, I can't hate him so I don't want you to hurt him." said Ichigo in a more calm manner.

"Ok kitten. I won't hurt that tree-hugger." said Kish "But, I have a question kitten."

"Yes?" said Ichigo.

"Does that mean your going to go back to that human?" asked Kish unable to look at Ichigo. He thought he knew what the answer would be.

"Haha…" giggled Ichigo.

"What's so funny?" asked Kish curiously.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you. All feelings of love that I had for Masaya are gone. You being away for so long made me realize that even when I was with Masaya, I yearned for your touch. I never felt the passion that I feel with you when I was with Masaya. I feel like I could never feel true love and happiness without you by my side. I love you Kish."

When Ichigo finished Kish lowered his head and began to cry.

"Hey what's wrong Kish? I didn't mean to make you upset. Did I say something wrong?" asked a guilty Ichigo.

Kish shook his head and looked up. " No. It's just that I thought I would never live to hear those words." said Kish as a tear fell from his eye. "I love you too kitten. I always have."

"I know." Ichigo said this as she lifted her head. Ichigo put her hand on Kish's face and turned him so that they were looking into each others eyes. Kish pulled her closer and captured her into a kiss that said 'I will never hurt you'. They would not separate. It felt as if the world would stay this way forever.

***

It was now dark. They had spent the entire day together in a tree.

"Now is the perfect time to show you." said Kish.

"Show me what Kish?" asked Ichigo a little worried.

"Don't worry kitten. All I want to show you is this." said Kish in a relaxing voice. He brushed a patch of leaves reveling a beautiful view of Tokyo. Since it was dark the entire city sparkled like the stars in the sky.

"Kish… this is beautiful!" said Ichigo still in awe of the view.

"Yeah you are." said Kish with a devilish smile.

Ichigo looked away to look at Kish but when she did his face was inches from hers. She stared into his eyes. She felt hypnotized by them. She gave him a quick kiss and said "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

She threw her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck as she looked at the view. It soon became midnight and Kish thought he should take her home.

"Hey kitten it's late. I think I should take you home now." said Kish. But, he was never answered. He looked down at Ichigo to discover that she had fallen asleep. As much as he would of loved to stay there with her, he picked he her up in a marriage style and teleported her to her room. He gently laid her down on the bed and slowly started to remove her hands. But, when he did so, her grip on him tightened.

"Ichigo are you awake?" Kish asked quietly. There was no answer. "I guess she's still asleep. But I can't exactly wake her up and move them. There's only one way to handle this. I hope she doesn't get mad." said Kish a little worried about the decision he made.

************************************************************************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

"Yawn… yesterday was wonderful." said Ichigo. She felt a slight breathe and instantly opened her eyes to a sleeping Kish with an arm around her waist. She blushed bright red. Kish started to open his eyes. He looked shocked to see that Ichigo was up first.

"Hi kitten." Kish said calming and lovingly. Ichigo looked a little scared of Kish at the moment. "Don't worry kitten I didn't do anything to you. I came back here, put you in bed, and you wouldn't let me go. So I just slept here." said Kish with a little worry in his voice.

"So you didn't want to wake me up?" said a now happy Ichigo. She grabbed on to him and pulled herself closer to him so she could hug him. "I believe you, Kish"

Without warning Ichigo's bedroom door slowly opened and the 2 people standing there couldn't believe there eyes.

Kish looked up to see who was there.

"Um… Ichigo… ?" said

"MOM… DAD…!" said Ichigo in a very scared voice. "I thought you were gone for the week!"

"We were but, we came back early because Ryou said that you weren't feeling good, Sweet heart." said her mother in a hushed yet angry tone.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN THE SAME BED AS ICHIGO!!!" Shouted her father as he rushed towards Kish. Kish easily dodged by flying into the air and floating in the middle of the room. "What are you?" asked her father with a scared yet angry tone of voice after seeing that he had inhuman ears.

"He's my boyfriend dad." said Ichigo in mellow voice as she got out of her bed. Kish was glad to here this.

"But he's.."

"An alien?" Ichigo cut off her mother. "I know. What's your point?" Ichigo spoke while Kish walked over to her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" shouted Ichigo's father.

Ichigo put up her arms and blocked the path from her father to Kish. "And you stay away from Kish!" Ichigo demanded.

"But honey.." said her worried mother. "What about Masaya?"

Ichigo could only look at the floor as she spoke. "Masaya cheated on me."

Both parents stood in shock at the words that came out of Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo continued. "But, that wouldn't have mattered."

Her parents looked at her.

"I had been thinking of Kish for months. Whether I was with Masaya or not was never a factor. I feel different when I'm with Kish. I look at him and I know immediately that I can entrust my life with him. And even if you don't accept him because he's an alien, you won't be able to keep us apart!" Ichigo shouted to her parents.

Her mom looked at her concerned and then smiled. "Well if you'll love him anyway, then I guess I'll accept him as your boyfriend. Ok sweet heart?"

"Thanks mom. But, what about you dad?"

"I won't accept it. Maybe I would have if I hadn't found both of you in the same bed!" shouted Ichigo's father.

Ichigo looked down in disappointment. "Well… I can't make you accept him but, I hope you learn to dad." Ichigo walked next to Kish and he put his arm around her.

"Well it was wonderful to meet the both of you. I swear to you that Ichigo will be safe with me no matter what. And I hope that you accept me." said Kish. "Want to go to the park?" asked Kish as he directed his attention back to Ichigo.

"I'd love to." said Ichigo happily. "If either of you wants one of us we'll be at the park." Together Kish and Ichigo teleported out of the room and to the park.

************************************************************************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

Kish had teleported himself and Ichigo sitting in a bench by Kish's favorite tree.

Both Ichigo and Kish seemed upset that Ichigo's dad didn't accept Kish, but Kish didn't want to see his kitten upset.

"It's ok, kitten." Kish began. "He'll except me eventually." Ichigo looked at Kish. "He has to, because I'm never going to give you up to any other man."

"I already knew that Kish. I'm just sorry my family acted like that towards you." said Ichigo.

"It's ok kitten. I'll probably act like that when we have kids." Kish said coolly, until he realized what he actually said. He turned a bright red and covered his mouth with his hands, waiting for Ichigo to start shouting at him.

"Your probably right, Kish" said Ichigo in a calm voice as she leaned against Kish.

Kish was happy that she didn't freak at him for what he said. But he was happier when she agreed with him. Kish cupped her face and pulled it closer to him so he could kiss her. Ichigo pulled herself forward into the kiss which was now usually open mouthed.

There kiss though was interrupted. Tart appeared. "Ichigo and Kish sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Kish looked over at him. "Stop that Tart." said Kish as he started to blush. Ichigo laughed when she saw him. She threw her arms around Kish's neck and looked at Tart. "Hey Tart." Ichigo began. Tart looked at her. "You can stay but, we'll be doing grown up stuff."

"Eewww!" Tart yelled and disappeared. Kish was giving Ichigo a strange look.

"I knew that would work." said Ichigo as she looked back at Kish. They both began to laugh as Kish wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. They looked at each other and continued their kiss.

They released the kiss after a couple of minutes.

"Hey Kish?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes?" replied Kish.

"Tomorrow when I go into café mew mew, you should come with me." Ichigo said looking for Kish's approval.

"You think we should tell everyone that we're dating?" asked Kish.

"Actually now that I think about it Tart probably told every one already." Ichigo said as she let out a small laugh.

"Your probably right Ichigo." said Kish as he laughed with her. "Hey kitten. Want to go to a movie?"

"Sure." said Ichigo. "We'll see one tonight. Ok?" asked Ichigo.

************************************************************************************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

Kish and Ichigo were on there date. They were walking to the theatres, when they ran in to Pai and Zakuro.

"Hey! Zakuro!" shouted Ichigo trying to get Zakuro's attention.

"Oh. Hi Ichigo." said Zakuro as turned around to see Ichigo.

"Hi. Are you on a date with Pai?" asked Ichigo with a little giggle.

"Yeah I am. What about you are you on a date with Kish?" asked Zakuro with her always calm and mellow voice.

"Yep. So I take it, all the mews know that we're dating." said Ichigo as she hugged Kish.

"Actually no. I just figured as much since Pai told me that he had come to earth." said Zakuro.

"Oh." said Ichigo. "Well let's all see a movie together. What movie are you going to see?"

"The horror movie that's playing." said Zakuro

"Oh. Ok. We'll join you right Kish. Haha…" Said Ichigo with fright in her voice.

"We don't have to see it if you don't want to, kitten?" said Kish

"No it's Ok. I'll be fine." said Ichigo.

They all walked into the theatre and then to there seats.

"Hey Ichigo. Are you ok?" asked Kish.

"Yeah. What makes you think that I'm not?" asked Ichigo curiously.

"The fact that you've been clutching my arm since we walked in. said Kish with a grin on his face. Ichigo began blushing and let go of his arm. "Not that I mind kitten." Kish continued with a fang poking out of his mouth. And again Ichigo grabbed onto his arm.

The room began to get darker as the movie started. It started with a girl, her face not looking at the screen. Then she suddenly turned around to reveal that she was a demon girl. When Ichigo saw this, she latched onto Kish with both arms and shrunk up into his chest so she wouldn't be able to see the movie. Kish wrapped his arms around his kitten and held her tightly.

"Hey kitten? You don't have to watch the movie if you don't want to. If you want you can fall asleep and I'll wake up when the movie is over." Kish whispered.

"Thank you Kish." said Ichigo with a smile on her face. She eventually fell asleep holding onto Kish.

Two hours later, the movie ended and Kish couldn't find it in himself to up his kitten. So he picked her up, while she was asleep, and said goodbye to Pai and Zakuro.

"Hey Kish. What are you going to do with Ichigo?" asked Zakuro.

"I'm going to take her home, put her in bed and let her sleep." Said Kish. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." Zakuro answered.

"Zakuro?" said Kish. Zakuro looked over to Kish to hear what he was going to say. "I would never hurt Ichigo or do something that she didn't want." and with that, Kish teleported to Ichigo's house.

***

Kish appeared in Ichigo's room and started to walk to her bed. But a shadow started to move. Kish jumped backwards protectively holding Ichigo.

"Who are you?" Kish asked the figure as he was getting ready to fight it.

"What do you think your doing with my daughter?!" screamed Ichigo's dad.

"Sshhhh!" Whispered Kish. "You're going to wake her up." Ichigo's dad looked surprised to see that Kish cared so much for his daughter.

"What did you do to her." demanded Ichigo's father.

"I did nothing to her." Kish explained. "We went to a horror movie, and Ichigo didn't like it. So, she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her up, so I brought her home so I could put her in her bed."

"So you were just putting her to bed?" said Ichigo's father doubtingly.

"Yeah." said Kish a little annoyed. "I don't know why everyone thinks that I'm going to do something to her. I would never hurt her." Said Kish, trying to convince her dad.

"Kish…" said Ichigo as she started to wake up. "Where are we?"

"We're at your house kitten. I didn't want to wake you up so I just brought you home. You can go back to sleep."

"Ok. Thank you Kish." said Ichigo as she fell back to sleep in Kish's arms.

"See she trusts me. Why don't you." said Kish as he looked back to Ichigo's father.

"Because I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her." said Ichigo's father.

"I know exactly how you feel." said Kish as he laid his kitten in her bed and covered her in her blankets. "I would die if anything happened to her under my watch."

"Then I guess we're on the same page." Ichigo's dad said with a smirk. "I guess your ok. But if anything happens to her I will personally hurt you." Kish nodded and teleported out of the room to the roof of Ichigo's house.

************************************************************************************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo woke up extremely early. She still felt tired but couldn't fall back to sleep. So she got up and out of bed to get ready for school. It was still dark outside but, she didn't care. After getting changed and doing her hair, she thought about where Kish was. Then it dawned on her that he was probably watching her. So she opened her slider and walked out to her balcony.

"Oh. I wonder where Kish is?" she asked herself but, it was obvious that it was meant for Kish to hear.

"You lookin' for me kitten?" asked Kish as he hung his head upside down from the roof. "Your up awful early."

"I had a great sleep but, if you slept up there aren't you cold?" asked Ichigo caringly.

"Just a little kitten." said Kish.

"Pull me up Kish." said Ichigo. Kish pulled up his kitten onto the roof and they sat side by side in the direction the sun was rising. "I'll keep you warm Kish." said Ichigo. And they sat in a tight hug to keep each other warm as they watched the sun rise.

***

Kish and Ichigo were walking home from school.

"Hey Kish." said Ichigo

"Yeah?" said Kish.

"Well my parents went back on there trip and they won't be back for 2 days. So you can sleep over if you want to." said Ichigo as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"You want me to sleep at you house?" Said Kish surprised at what she said. An evil grin grew on Kish's face. "Possibly in you bed?"

Ichigo went bright red and her cat ears and tail popped out. "NNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! NOT LIKE THAT!!!" yelled Ichigo.

"I know kitty. I gladly except." said Kish with a grin on his face.

_Oh know what have I done? _Ichigo thought to herself and they walked home together. When they got to Ichigo's house Kish was excited.

"So kitten, where can I sleep?" asked Kish with a big smile on his face.

Ichigo not thinking about what she was saying replied with "I don't care where you sleep as long as it's not in my bed."

Another huge grin formed on Kish's face. _Oh no what did I say this time. _Ichigo thought to herself.

"Then… I choose to sleep right next to your bed." said Kish with a big smile.

"AARGHHH!! NO!!!" shouted Ichigo.

"Oh pleeeaaassseeee." Kish begged.

"You know what fine. I don't care." said Ichigo.

"You gave in to easily kitten. Maybe your happy that I'm sleeping next to you." said Kish sounding a little to happy.

"Whatever. I'm going to make dinner. And you can't help. I know that your not good in the kitchen so stay out." said Ichigo as put on an apron.

Kish didn't complain so he waited out on the couch till Ichigo called him in to eat.

"Wow. Kitten. I had know idea you could cook." said Kish as he stared at the food that was in front of him.

"Cooking is a secret hobby of mine. So dig in." said Ichigo as she took off her apron and sat down to eat. Kish sat down next to Ichigo and began to eat everything that had been made by Ichigo.

When Kish was done eating he looked to Ichigo with a grin that said 'the food was wonderful'.

"Ok Kish it's time for bed." said Ichigo as she yawned.

"Ok kitten." said Kish as he got up out of his seat and walked over to Ichigo. He picked her up and began carrying her to her room.

"Kish what are you doing." asked Ichigo with an irritated voice.

"You can go to sleep kitten. I'll make my own bed on the floor next to you." said Kish as he walked up the stairs.

"But Kish, my room is right here." said Ichigo.

"So?" replied Kish.

"Fine." said Ichigo with a smile on her face as she slowly closed her eyes.

Kish smiled. He carried her to her room and put her in her bed. He then left the room and wandered to the hall closet and pulled out a blanket. He walked back to Ichigo's room and found Ichigo with clothes in her hand.

"What are those?" asked Kish.

"Well I thought you could use some pajamas." said Ichigo as she started blushing.

"Thanks kitten." said Kish as he walked up to Ichigo and gave her a kiss. As Ichigo made up Kish's bed, Kish changed into the clothes that Ichigo gave him. The pajamas were a t-shirt and baggy pants. When he walked out of the bathroom and walked back into Ichigo's bedroom, he found that his bed had already been made.

"Thanks kitten but, you didn't have to do that." said Kish.

"I know. But I felt like doing it anyway." said Ichigo as got into her be and turned out the lights out.

"Goodnight kitten." said Kish as he crawled into his bed.

"Goodnight Kish." said Ichigo as she went to sleep.

***

While they were sleeping, a thunder storm hit. Hearing the sound but still being asleep gave Ichigo nightmares.

"Kish….. Kish…" said Ichigo in her sleep.

"What's wrong kitten" asked Kish being awoken to the sound of his name.

"Kish… Kish… Kish…" said Ichigo still in her sleep.

"What kitten." asked Kish a little concerned.

"…KISH!" screamed Ichigo as she rolled off the bed and landed on top of Kish. Kish had no time to react because first of all the shout scared him and second Ichigo fell on him.

"Ow…" said Ichigo. "where am I?"

"Your laying on top of me kitten." said Kish as he recovered from being landed on.

Ichigo turned bright red and began to get off of Kish but, she heard more thunder and tightly clutches onto Kish again.

"It's ok kitten. It's just a little thunder." said Kish trying to make her feel better.

Ichigo looked deep into his gold, hypnotic eyes. "Can I just sleep next to you tonight? I don't like thunder."

"Of course you can kitten." said Kish as they both drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi. Thanks for the reviews. I actually didn't think I would get any on this story, so thanks. Here's the next chapter.

******************************************************************

It was now morning and both Kish and Ichigo to a ringing phone.

"Hello?" said Ichigo still half-asleep.

"ICHIGO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE NEED YOU IN THE CAFÉ NOW!! We're Gonna open the café early today! " yelled Ryou through the phone.

"Ok Ok! Calm down I'll be there in a minute Ok?" said Ichigo as she stood up.

"You better Ichigo or I'm docking your pay!" shouted Ryou as he hung up the phone.

Ichigo hung up her phone and sat on her bed.

"Kish I need you to get out so I can get changed." said Ichigo as she began to yawn.

"K kitten. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." said Kish as he left the and shut the door.

Ichigo changed, brushed her hair, and went downstairs to an awaiting Kish.

"Ok Kish. I'm ready to go." said Ichigo as she held onto Kish's arm.

"Kitten? Didn't Zakuro say she hadn't told the other mews yet?" asked Kish.

"Yeah but, I think now would be a good time to tell them anyway." said Ichigo.

"Ok kitten." said Kish as they teleported to the café.

***

Kish and Ichigo suddenly appeared in the middle of the café. Every bodies eyes turned to Kish and Ichigo.

"Thank you Kish." said Ichigo with a big smile on her face.

Ryou came into the room. "Ichigo!"

"Yeah?" asked Ichigo in a calm voice.

"Ichigo get away from Kish! Hurry!" shouted pudding.

"It's ok pudding." said Ichigo looking to pudding and then to everyone in the café.

"But he's the enemy!" yelled Mint.

Kish just looked down to the floor.

"That was three years ago Mint!" shouted Ichigo.

"What did Kish do to you?" asked lettuce.

"Why does everyone think that he did something to me?" asked Ichigo.

Suddenly Zakuro walked into the room.

"Hey Ichigo. Hi Kish" said Zakuro in a calm voice.

"Zakuro." said Ryou. "You knew they were together."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked pudding.

"Because it's not for me to tell." said Zakuro. "But while we're on this topic, I'm seeing Pai."

Everyone looked shocked.

"We all went to the movies a couple days ago." said Ichigo. "And nothing happened."

"It may be hard for you guys to understand but…" started Zakuro.

"…we all love each other." finished Ichigo.

"I understand." said pudding jumping up and down. "I didn't know and was just worried about you no na da. But, pudding understands now that your ok." and directing her attention to Kish said, "Good to not have to fight you"

And together they all shook there heads in agreement. Ryou being the last to shake his head.

"Thank you all for giving me a second chance." said Kish. "I'll see ya after work kitten. Later." and with that, he teleported away.

***

The café has just closed and Ichigo came down stairs as Kish teleported into the café.

"Hey kitten." said Kish.

"Hey Kish." said Ichigo.

"HEY KISH!" yelled pudding as she ran up to Kish. "Did Tart come with you?"

"Yeah he did." answered Kish. "He's probably on the ship still. I'll go get him."

Kish teleported out of the café and returned moments later with Tart in hand.

"Here ya go." said Kish as he pushed Tart towards pudding.

"TARU-TARU!!" yelled pudding as she glomped Tart. "I missed you sooo much no na da!"

"KISH YOU TRAITOR!!" shouted Tart as he tried to escape the grip of pudding, even though he was really glad to see her.

"Haha… Well I'm ready to go." said Ichigo looking at Kish.

"K' kitten." and as They were both about to teleport, an angry Masaya Bashed through the doors of the café.

"Kish!" he shouted.

"Masaya." said Kish as they both glared at each other raising the tension in the room.

************************************************************************************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked Kish, even though he knew the answer.

"I'm here for Ichigo." said Masaya. His eyes looked cold as if he were ready to kill someone.

"Well you'll have to get through me first!" said Kish as his sais appeared.

"Ichigo!" said Masaya getting the girls attention. "Why won't you come back to me.?"

Everyone in room was looking at Ichigo. No one really knew the reason why they broke up and everyone was eager to know.

"Because I don't want to get my heart broke again." said Ichigo "I know that Kish unconditionally loves me. Why are we having this conversation. I thought I already made this clear the last time we met, that I wasn't going back to you?"

"Ichigo I know your confused, but give me a second chance." said Masaya.

"First of all, I am NOT confused. And second, I already gave you a second chance after you killed Kish and I sacrificed myself for you. But, apparently that wasn't good enough for you. No. you go off with another girl without a care in the world." said Ichigo, now completely frustrated that the guy wasn't getting the point.

Everyone in the room gasped in disbelief.

"Every time Kish said he loved me or kissed me the thought of YOU came into my mind saying it wrong. I guess it wasn't the same."

"Ichigo why can't you forgive me? I said I was sorry." said Masaya as his blood started to boil.

"Because I not going to leave Kish just because YOU'RE sorry. It's always about you. I'm sorry Masaya but I'm not going back to you and that's that." said Ichigo crossing her arms.

"Then I guess I'll have to take you back by force." said Masaya as a smirk grew on his face.

"Bring it on Masaya!" shouted Kish.

Masaya turned into the Blue Knight and charged towards Kish. Kish pushed Ichigo out of the way and charged towards Masaya with his sais. They clashed and Kish flew up into the air. He did a flip and flew towards the ground where Masaya was. Unfortunately he missed and stabbed the ground. Masaya swung his sword towards Kish. Luckily, Kish pulled out his sais just in time to avoid being hit by the massive weapon. Both were flung backwards. Kish did not land on his feet however. The Blue Knight charged again and pinned Kish to the ground.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. She transformed and armed herself with the strawberry bell. She ran towards an unknowing Masaya.

"Any last words Kish?" said Masaya, thinking he had the win.

"Just two." said Masaya seeing Ichigo behind Masaya with the strawberry bell aimed right at him. "Bye Masaya."

"Strawberry Bell!" shouted Ichigo as a flash of light consumed the entire café.

"Goodbye my love." said Masaya, as he was destroyed from the attack being so close.

When the light in the café went back to normal. Kish looked up to Ichigo with a smile of victory. His smile soon faded however, when he say tears in Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo returned to her normal self collapsed onto Kish. She never wanted to kill anyone and Kish knew this well.

"It's ok kitten. Everything is going to be alright now." said Kish still on the ground holding Ichigo in a comforting embrace. "Well I'm going to take Ichigo home and try to calm her down." said Kish and they teleported away.

"Well that was interesting no na da." said Pudding.

"I can't believe Masaya is gone forever." said an ever so stunned Lettuce.

"Well I better get going I have a date with Pai in an hour. So later guys." said Zakuro as she exited the room.

"Yeah I have a recital to get to. We'll mourn over Masaya's death later." said Mint as she followed Zakuro out the door.

"Well, I'll prepare a funeral for Masaya." said Ryou as he exited the room.

***

Kish sat Ichigo down on her bed. "Kitten calm down."

"How can I calm down when I just killed somebody?" said Ichigo as she cried hysterically.

"Because he isn't really dead kitten." said Kish.

"What are you talking about Kish? We both say him disappear." said Ichigo as she began to relax.

"I just teleported him away after absorbing all of his inhuman powers. Right now he should be in England wondering how he got there and asking himself why he isn't dead." said Kish.

"Really Kish!" said Ichigo as a smile started taking over her face. "So I'm not a murderer?"

"Nope not one bit." said Kish.

"Thank goodness." said Ichigo as she wiped away the tears. "I better call the café and tell them he's not dead."

Kish nodded as Ichigo got off the bed and dialed the café on her cell phone. As Ichigo began talking Kish walked downstairs so he could make some food for his kitten. As Kish walked into the kitchen he froze.

"Why hello there Kish." said Ichigo's mom with a smile on her face.

"Um… Hi…" said Kish.

"Here's breakfast. Would you mind giving Ichigo her food? It's right there on the table." asked Ichigo's mom.

"Yeah sure Mrs. Momomiya." said an ever so hesitant Kish.

"Oh don't be so formal. Call me Sakura. And you can call my husband Shintaro." said Sakura.

Kish started to look around the room and found Shintaro sitting at the table reading a magazine. Kish gulped hard.

"Don't worry Kish. I won't kill you today. I trust you." said Shintaro giving Kish a wink.

Kish sighed in relief. "Thanks sir. I mean Shintaro." Kish walked upstairs with Ichigo's food in hand and thanked the lord that he had lived.

"I'm glad you and Kish worked things out Honey." said Sakura to her husband.

"Yeah I guess so." said Shintaro as kissed his wife on the cheek.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Sorry the chapter took so long. I had a bad case of writer's block and couldn't think of anything. So yeah. Sorry it took so long. I'll keep writing since it makes everyone happy. Later dudes.**

**P.S. The next chapter will be the last. For this story. Don't worry I'll right more.**


	12. Chapter 12 epilogue

10 years later.

Ichigo woke up with strong arms around her waist. Still in a daze, sat up rubbing her eyes. The arms pulled her closer.

"Mornin` Kitten." said a now awoken Kish.

"Morning honey." said Ichigo as she rose slowly rose out of bed.

"I don't think getting out of bed this early is a good idea." said Kish playfully. "Come back to bed. The baby probably doesn't like getting up this early."

Ichigo has been pregnant for nine months and is expecting any day now… including this day. Suddenly a little 4 year-old Kiichigo ran into the room straight into her mothers arms. Kiichigo ,which ironically meant raspberry, was a little girl. She had pointy ears like her father except they were a little shorter, his golden eyes and fangs. She had her mothers smile and maroon hair which got a little pinker every day.

"Kiichigo, be careful." said Kish.

"I'm sorry daddy. Did I hurt you mommy?" said a guilty Kiichigo.

"No you didn't. Just be a little mo-" Ichigo stopped half way through her sentence. She clutched her stomach in obvious pain.

"Hey mommy are you Ok" said Kiichigo.

Ichigo fell to her knees on the floor still clutching her stomach. This grabbed Kish's attention as her ran to his wife.

"Hey kitten are you Ok?" said Kish. Then it hit him like a Frisbee. "Is it time?!" said an excited and worried Kish.

Ichigo nodded her head and smiled a little smile since she was in pain. Kish wrapped one arm around Ichigo picking her off the floor and supported her and grabbed his daughter's hand as he teleported all of three of them to the hospital. They appeared in an earth hospital.

A year after Kish's return to earth, which was four years after deep blue had been defeated, Kish's planet had gone into turmoil once again. Only instead of putting someone like Deep Blue in charge, Kish was put in charge since he had relationship with a human and knew them better than anyone. (Except for Pai and Tart. Pai had married Zakuro four years ago and tart and pudding were engaged.) So Kish spoke at a conference with the U.N. and had convinced them that the only way both civilizations would survive is for both to live on earth. Of coarse there had been problems with the population count and what not but, after a year the aliens came to earth and both civilizations had been living on earth, together in peace, for eight years. So to see an alien, an alien couple, an alien child, or an alien and human couple was a common sight.

Kish walked as fast as he could with wife and daughter in hand, to the emergency desk.

"Please ma'am, my wife is in labor! She needs attention now!" Kish practically screamed at the women behind the desk.

"Ok sir come down. I need a doctor on staff now!" The women grabbed Ichigo from Kish and laid her down on a bed with wheels (sorry. Forgot what it's called), and pushed Ichigo down the hall with 2 more nurses, a doctor, Kish, and Kiichigo at her side. Kish had a nurse wait with Kiichigo out in the waiting room, while he was with Ichigo as she gave birth. Three hours later, Kish ran out into the waiting room to get Kiichigo. Kiichigo ran to Kish crying.

"I'm sorry daddy. I hurt mommy." said Kiichigo through tears. Kiichigo, the whole time, thought she had hurt her mother when she ran to her.

"No you didn't sweetie. Mommy just had her baby. You didn't hurt her." said Kish as he kneeled down to Kiichigo who had one hand wiping tears from her face.

"I didn't?" said Kiichigo as she started to stop crying.

"Nope." said Kish as he stood up. "Do you want to see your little brother Chou?" (Chou means Cake.)

"Do I ever!" said Kiichigo who had stopped crying. Kish took her hand and together they ran to Ichigo and the newly born child.

Once they entered the room, Kiichigo released her Kish's and ran to her mother's bedside.

"Hello." said Ichigo holding a little bundle close to her bosom. "Do you want to see him? He's sleeping so be quiet." The song 'Miracle' by Queen was playing softly in the room over a speaker. "Ah… I love this song."

_Every drop of rain that falls in sahara desert says it all_

_Its a miracle_

_All gods creations great and small_

_The golden gate and the taj mahal_

_That's a miracleTest tube babies being born_

_Mothers, fathers dead and gone_

_Its a miracle_

_Were having a miracle on earth_

_Mother nature does it all for us_

_The wonders of this world go on_

_The hanging gardens of Babylon_

_Captain cook and Cain and able_

_Jimi Hendrix to the tower of Babe_

_lIts a miracle its a miracle its a miracle_

_Its a miracle_

Kish picked up Kiichigo and sat her down on the bed her mother was laying on with little baby Chou.

Suddenly an alien nurse walked in. "Excuse me but you have some visitors." The nurse stepped out and in came a crowd of people. The mews, Ichigo's parents, Kish's brothers, Ryou and Keichiro. Loud shouts of congratulations filled the room when the baby awoke. Every one thought the baby was gonna cry since he had just woken up but, he did something unusual.

_The one thing were all waiting for is peace on earth - an end_

_To war_

_Its a miracle we need - the miracle_

_The miracle were all waiting for today_

_If every leaf on every tree could tell a story that would be a_

_Miracle_

_If every child on every street had clothes to wear and food to_

_Eat_

_Thats a miracle_

_If all gods people could be free to live in perfect harmony_

_Its a miracle_

_Were having a miracle on earth_

_Mother nature does it all for us_

_Open hearts and surgery_

_(wonders of this world go on)_

_Sunday mornings with a cup of tea_

_Super powers always fighting_

_But Mona Lisa just keeps on smiling_

_Its a miracle its a miracle its a miracle_

_(wonders of this world go on)_

_Its a miracle its a miracle its a miracle_

_Its a miracle_

Little Chou looked up at his mother, then to his father, then to his sister, then around the room. He looked at everyone and took them all in as family. Or at least that's what everyone thought when he smiled and laughed.

Everyone looked at each other and happiness filled the room.

Another nurse walked in. "Miss Momomiya you child is very healthy and you are free to leave the hospital at any time." Then the nurse bowed her head and left the room.

_The one thing (the one thing) were all waiting for (were allWaiting for)_

_Is peace on earth (peace on earth) and an end to war (an endTo war)_

_Its a miracle we need - the miracle_

_The miracle peace on earth and end to war today_

_That time will come one day you'll see when we can all be_

_Friends_

_That time will come one day you'll see when we can all be_

_Friends_

_That time will come one day you'll see when we can all be_

_Friends_

_That time will come one day you'll see when we can all be_

_Friends_

Ichigo signed herself out and together everyone left the hospital in high spirits. Ichigo, Kish and their children went home and continued life with a new little bundle of joy. (YAY!)

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Sorry this last chapter took me so long. I couldn't think of anything. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I'll be making more stories so look forward to them and if anyone has any ideas give them to me and I'll make a story for them if I like it. Thanks. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
